Hunting blinds have been known in the industry for many years and have been found to be effective to allow hunters to hide themselves from the game being hunted. However, prior art hunting blinds have been found to be difficult to transport into the field and even more difficult to assemble in the field. Further, hunting blinds currently in use also suffer from structural issues wherein attempts to make the hunting blind lightweight have resulted in hunting blinds with inferior structural characteristics that can be easily broken and/or damaged.